


[Untitled Jo Jo/Specs high school au #5]

by sherriffdeadcrackers



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherriffdeadcrackers/pseuds/sherriffdeadcrackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo Jo and Specs go on a frozen yogurt date. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Untitled Jo Jo/Specs high school au #5]

“Make up your mind,” Specs laughed. “You can’t get every flavor!” 

“Is that a challenge?” retorted Jo Jo.

“Oh boy,” Specs muttered.

Jo Jo swaggered to the first of many levers and deposited a small swirl of vanilla frozen yogurt into his cup. He continued down the line until he had indeed collected samples of all twenty flavors. He smirked at Specs. “You owe me.”

Specs squinted. “Owe you what?”

Jo Jo shrugged. “I don’t know. Who cares?” He peered into Specs’s cup of yogurt. “Um, you forgot toppings.”

“I don’t want any.”

“Yeah you do! You can’t get boring vanilla and no toppings.” Jo Jo snatched Specs’s cup, galloped to the toppings station, and doused the yogurt with strawberry sauce. On top of that he sprinkled cookie crumbs, gummy bears, and graham crackers. “I fixed your yogurt,” he called to Specs. 

Specs strolled over to Jo Jo and collected both of their yogurts. “I’m gonna pay,” he said. “I’ll be right back.”

“Yes!” Jo Jo cheered under his breath, “I don’t have to pay!”

Specs turned to look at him head-on. “Whatever, dork, but you’re paying next time.”

“Whatever you say,” Jo Jo responded absentmindedly. He stepped to their usual table, the highest one in the store, right next to a window. He mounted the ridiculously tall seat and stared at Specs while he waited in line. Specs returned with their frozen yogurts a few minutes later. 

“Finally,” Jo Jo groaned. He leaned down and kissed Specs on the nose. A grin spread across Specs’s face.

Jo Jo ate his yogurt ravenously. Specs stared at him suddenly and began laughing uncontrollably, snorting a bit.

“What?”

“You have orange and blue yogurt all over your nose,” Specs wheezed.

In response, Jo Jo stuck out his absurdly long tongue and licked the frozen yogurt off of his nose.

“Oh, that is so unsanitary,” Specs remarked, laughing nonetheless. 

“Unsanitary?” Jo Jo asked. He dipped a finger into his cup and smeared a streak of green yogurt across Specs’s forehead. Specs sighed, reached for a napkin, and wiped it off. Jo Jo pouted. “You’re no fun.”

“And yet you love me anyway,” Specs replied, smiling coyly. 

“Well, how could I not?” Jo Jo asked, simultaneously dotting Specs’s cheeks with blue frozen yogurt. “You’re gorgeous. Like, the blue on your cheeks totally brings out your eyes!” He clutched his face, cackling hysterically. 

“Good lord,” Specs moaned. 

Jo Jo leaned in and kissed him quickly and pulled away. Specs shone. 

“I love you too,” Specs uttered.

“Aw,” Jo Jo flashed a wide, dazzling smile and placed an arm around Specs. He suddenly got a faraway look in his eye. He poked Specs’s side the way he always did before he made some terrible pun. “Us ace people, you know, we really take the cake!” He collapsed into laughter. 

Specs patted him on the back. “Sure we do.”


End file.
